Friendship Always Triumphs In The End! Part 2
by Teijokun
Summary: After defeating that nasty Ms. Espinosa, the team celebrates by having a celebration party at the Fairy Tail Guild. Expect the worse to happen for sure readers.
1. Ch 1 Worst Party

**Part 2 to the prequel story, "Friendship Always Triumphs In The End!" If you haven't read the prequel yet, you might want to, just comprehend the story a little bit more. **

**Crossover Genre's: Fairy Tail, Naruto, The Legend Of Zelda, Pokemon, and My friends(Not really a genre).**

**As I explained before, this will be another crossover story, only that it will be released into two chapters. Also remember that as you read, you'll note how weird my imagination can be. Thanks, and enjoy reading! ^_^**

**Main Characters: Lucy Heartfillia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Happy, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Link, Zelda, Ursula, Teijo(Me), Tevin, BlueBlade, Sync, Jenny, Trilink, Breana, Mia, Laura, Sarah, Jazz, Amy-Chan, and four secret main antagonists from other genre's.**

* * *

** Friendship Always Triumphs In The End. Part 2**

* * *

_Thanks to the combined strength of our hero's final finishers, Ms. Espi- F***ing- nosa was finally defeated. About damn time._

_Uh... I mean. To celebrate their glorified victory of righteousness, the team heads back to the Fairy Tail guild hall, where as Ursula said last time, "They 'bout to party like it's 3012 tonight."... Yeah. I don't get paid enough for this. ...-Teijo_

SFX - Wild Music, Mini-games, Atrocious conversations, Food throwing for no explicted reason, etc.

Everyone: "WOOOOO, YEAHHHH, ALRIGHT, AWGGHHHH, SHHHHH, NOOOO, YESSS"

Makorav: Mira-Jane! Tell these Damn kids to quiet it down! Dx

Mira-Jane: I'm afraid that'll be a little to hard of a task sir. ^_^'

Mia: What? No Lemon Soda?

Bar Tender: I'm sorry Ms. Mia, but Natsu took the last one. D:

Mia: Then order some f***ing more you dumba-

Breana: *Drags Mia away.* Sorry about that ^_^'... C'mon Mia~

Mia: Fisher! Let go!

Teijo: Hah! 4 spades. ^_^

Jenny: Awww, no fair Teijo! T^T

BlueBlade: Yeah Teijy, you cheated. D:

Sync: Mmm-Hmm.

Tevin: I told you Darrian was OP in EVERYTHING.

Teijo: How was I cheating? :[

Ursula: Ok, he didn't cheat. You all just suck at cards! And Tevin you're an idiot sore loser! *walks away*

Tevin: So-wa? It's still unfair~

BlueBlade: Let me get us some snacks. *walks away*

Lucy: *Talking to Erza* So yeah, the repairs were like 700$! and lik-

Link: Hey Lucy...

Lucy: WHAT!

Link: Jazz needs your Keys to your house.

Lucy: Are you crazy? There's no way I'm letting ANY OF YOU in my house without permission! *Slaps Link*

Zelda: You deserved that~

Jazz: TwT...

Happy: Aww, Lucy likes Link :D

Lucy: SHUT IT CAT!

Natsu: WOOOO! Happy! Come and look at all this food!

Happy: Aye! Coming Natsu! ^_- *Flys away*

Sakura: S-sasuke, would you like to dance? ^/^

Sasuke: Tch, no. Dancing really isn't my thing.

Sakura: Dx

Amy-Chan: Ohhh! Cards! MY GAME! MOVE OVER SYNC! *Pushes Sync out the chair*

Trilink: Yeah I wanna play too! V~V

Sync: Amy, babe, you could've just grabbed a chair.

Tevin: Just a heads up, Teijo is secretly a cheater~

Teijo: Tevin please STFU :D

Tevin: How about you! DARRIAN!

Teijo: Stop using my first name you... MEAN BOY! D:

Sync: Jenny? How long will they go at it?

Jenny: Idk, just play along and pretend to care. *Sips Tea*

Gang: Oh, hey Zelda!

Zelda: Guys, Gajeel is about to sing, prepare to lose your ear drums.

Teijo: Of course T~T...

BlueBlade: D:

Tevin: Who?

Ursula: Tevin, shut up.

Sync: Welp...

Trilink: Oh noez, what'll we do! V~V

Mia: Ugh... Trilink... who gives a sh*t? *reads fanfiction*

Jenny: Oh come on guys... he can't be THAT BAD. xD

Jazz: You'll repent those words Jen UwU...

Breana: Why doesn't Mira-Jane just let Darrian or Tevin Sing, they're both really good at it~

Teijo: What is up with everyone using my first name? D:

Tevin: Eh... I don't feel like it. *Sips Soda*

Link: SHHH, he's starting.

Gajeel: Hellooooooooooo Magnoliaaaaaaaaaa, welcome to the Fairy Taillll guildddd. I'm gonna be singing some good ol- fashion karaoke with my acoustic guitar! Now my choice of song will obviously be, you guessed it. Clarity by Zedd!

Everyone: BOOOO! NOOOO! YOU STINK!

Erza: Sarah... lets prepare for the worst~

Sarah: right~

Gajeel: Cue music! *Music Plays* *Hmmm, yeah... 'CAUSE YOU ARE, THE PIECE OF MEEEE! THAT I WISH, I DIDN'T NEEDDDD! cHASING, RELENTLESSLYY.  
I STILL FIGHT AND I DON'T KNOW WHY-YY-YY! IF OURRR LOVEEE IS TRAGEDY WHY ARE YOU MY REMEDY? IF OUR LOVEEEE INSANITY WHY ARE YOU MY CLARITY?*

*Everyone starts Covering their ears, screaming and booing 10x worse because Gajeel is just Nu.*

Random Guy: OHHHHH BOO YOU STINK!

Random Guy 2: MY EYESSSSSS! (Me: Apparently this is Spongebob. xD)

Random Obnoxious Girl: OH YUCK! THIS IS LIKE THE WORST KARAOKE LIKE EVER!

Random Ratchet Girl: UH-UH, HE IS NOT GUD! BOO PLEASE CHECK YA SELF!

Breana: OH GAWD MY EARS!

Happy: AYE! STOP YELLING BREANA!

Lucy: CAN IT CAT! YOU'RE YELLING TOO! xD

Tevin: MAN! HE'S SO BAD! NOTE TO SELF! DON'T BE LAZY!

Jenny: GUESS I WAS WRONG TOO!

Sync & BlueBlade: WELPPPPPP!

Teijo: Could you twoooo, PLEASE NOT SAY WELP IN UNISON!

Amy-Chan: IDK BUT SYNCY BETTER STOP BEFORE HE EATS MY FOOT!

Trilink: Dx

Link: C'MON GUYSSS! HE SOUNDS AMAZING! :D

Zelda: LINK STFU! AND DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT TALK ANYMORE LAST PART OF THIS STORY! Dx

Ursula: QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL ZELDA!

Laura: NO HOMO! :P

Sakura: LAURA STOP IT!

Natsu: WHAT DID YOU SAY LAURA?!

Sarah: SHE SAIDDDD "NO HOMOOOO"

Erza: WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST CALM DOWNNNN!

Jazz: YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE ERZA! TwT'

Sasuke: Tch, what a bothersome. *walks out the guild*

Sakura: SASUKE NO! WHAT ABOUT OUR DANCE!? Dx

Mia: *Sigh*... I always have to end up with these stupid F***ing people at these lame-ass F***ing dump piece of crap parties!  
*Puts on headphones and listens to Evanescence*

*Shortly after Gajeel finishes his crappy karaoke and stops stringing his guitar*

Gajeel: Ohhh yeahh! Thank you Magnolia and have a good night!*walks off stage*

Breana: Omg! Did he realize how terrible he was?

Sync: Nah, it's best we don't tell him that Bre, it'll hurt his feelings.

*Meanwhile outside the guild*

Sasuke: Arggggggggggggggggghhhh!

Sakura: Ughh... SASUKE! *Runs out the guild*

Erza: Wait! Sakura it could be a Tr-

_*BOOMM*... A loud explosive wave was shattered through the roof of the Fairy Tail guild. Revealing four suspicious characters within the dusty smoke clouds, an-_

Tevin: Why do the *BOOP* ing villians always have to blow up the roof? Why can't they just use the door?

Lucy: Who cares! As long as it isn't my roof!

Link: IKR? ^.^

Narrator (Me): *Tapes their mouths shut*

_Ahemmmm. Sorry about that. I also had to censor Tevin because he's just so *BOOP* ing annoying. Anyways... The four main villians appearing from the smoke, were... Magnus(From Kid Icarus), Amy Rose(From Sonic Series), Marth(From Fire Emblem Series), and Eve - Code Nemesis(From Elsword)_

_Bios:_

_Magnus(Weirdo Lancer) ~ Leader, Fights with a large Claymore, Battle taunts can be snarky, complacent and arrogant. It's not rocket science._

_Amy Rose(Why is she even on this team?) ~ Huge anger issues, B*tchy, fights with her flourescent pink hammer(Ooo Scary), Drama queen, it's too much._

_Marth(Most Narcissistic Swordsman ever) ~ Conceited, Yaoi portrayal(I'm joking xD), Fights with his Falchion sword, Mr. "Don't ruin my beautiful skin"_

_Eve - Code Nemesis(How did she even get into Fiore?) ~ Modest third person talker, Emotionless whore, Fights with her Drones and Nasod Weaponary, Handful, yeah._

Magnus: YEAHHHHH! WE IN!

Marth: *Sigh* Magnus, please don't embarrass us with your boisterous voice entrance again~

Amy: Hey! Marth since when could you speak in a british accent?!

Eve: Eve wasn't aware Marth could do something of the sort.

Marth: Ehh, I did some missions in London once.~

Link: Pfftt, That's the evil team? Bwhahahaahah!

Jenny: I can understand Magnus, but the rest?

Teijo: Why are they even here? T .T

Tevin: *GASP* MARTH! ^~^... IT'S MARTH OMG! HEY MARTH! IT'S ME TEVIN!

Marth: Hmm? Oh! Hey Tev!

Ursula: B*tch! Get over yourself!

Amy-Chan: Pft, Ikr?~ *High Five*

Erza: You guys crashed our "3012, Yes we finally defeated Ms. Espi F***ing Nosa party". Why are you four here? What could you possibly want with this guild?

Magnus: Wise as ever Erza, but you know why we're here~ WE'RE HERE TO OBTAIN THE GLORIOUS FAIRY GLITTER!

Erza: *Gasp*, You fiends! You'll never get your hands on it!

Magnus: Oh-ho! I thought you'd might say that~. Because now we've got your friend hostage! (Laura)

Laura: HELP ME GUYS! NO HOMO!

Erza: Oh no, they have Laura trapped in Eve's indestrustible Nasod Spear Prison!

Sarah: Laura! No! Hang in there!

Jenny: Laura we'll save you!

Lucy: Laura! Try to escape! Use your finisher!

Laura: I can't! I left my Aspear Ring back at Lucy's house! NO HOMO!

Ursula: *FacePalm*

Zelda: Laura, you're not suppose to take off your ring in case we encounter situations as crucial as these!

Laura: Oh... OOPS! *Laughs*

Trilink: This is even worse than last time! V~V

Teijo: Ok, guys! Don't panic! How did they even get her anyway?

Marth: Oh, that's easy! I just used my Critical hit Final Smash to Jolt at the speed of approximately 10, 652, 80.6 MPH, converting it into an energy of distance, not time. Thus making myself almost invisible to the point where no one ca-

Amy: *Covers his mouth* oK, we like get it.

Erza: Quick! We need more help! Get Sasuke and Sakura now!

Jazz: *Is dragging them* Can't~ They're out cold due to a sneak attack.

Tevin: *^*... They are just sooo EPIC! YES!

Ursula: Then go and F***ing join them since you have no pride over here you dumb MALE!

Tevin: OK! SO LONG GUYS! :D *Gets halted by Erza*

Natsu: UGHHHH! DON'T WORRY LAURA I'LL SAVE YOU! "FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" *Charges* *Gets Knocked back by Magnus's foot*

Natsu: Dx

Happy: Aye, NAtsu you ok? D:

BlueBlade: Poor Natsu! D:

Sync: Rite...

Magnus: AHAHAAH! It's about time for us to make our escape! If you wanna see your friend ever again here, you'll meet us on Tenrou Island!  
Along with bringing the Famous Fairy Glitter.

Erza: No! You can't! Tenrou Island is only stepped upon by the members of Fairy Tail!

Magnus: WATCH US! *Escapes with Style and Grace*

Erza: Damnit... We have to save Laura team

Sarah: Yeah! Lets go to Tenrou Island Everyone! YEAH!

Everyone: YEAH! LETS!

Jenny: How about tomorrow? ^_^'

Sync: Yeah, she can wait a day.

Conversations: Yeah, blah, blah, they can't do anything, blah, blah, I'm too lazy.

Teijo: So it's settled then, we'll go and rescue Laura on Tenrou Island tomorrow. :/

Jazz: Right... but the real question isss, where are we gonna crash for the nightttt? UwU

*Everyone turns their attention to Lucy*

Lucy:... :/... Uh-uh, No way. There is nooo way, that I'm letting, all. Of. You-...

*Meanwhile at Lucy's*

Everyone: Good nightttt Lucyyyy! And Thank youuuu! ^.^

Lucy: Yeah, yeah. whatever. Just make sure that some random person DOESN'T comes in and sucks my house inside out. *Turns over*

Natsu: Don't worry Luce I'll beat 'em to a pulp if another enemy comes! :3

Happy: Aye!

Sasuke: Humph... u_u

Sakura: Goodnight Sasuke-Kun! ^^

Tevin: Teijo stop kicking me!

Teijo: I'm not kicking you! That's Ursula! D:

Ursula: Serve's you right!

Blueblade: Good night sink!

Sync: Good night Baby Blade

Amy-Chan: Sweet dreams Synchy! :D

Jenny: Night Amy! ^~^

Jazz: Gud night Jenny TwT

Trilink: Night guys ^,^

Link: Good night my Sword and shield~ *Pets them*

Zelda: Link, Please don't talk at all next chapter~

Mia: Can all of you please shut the F*** up? Trying to read here.

Erza: Good night team~

Sarah: Shhhh, guys, I'm trying to watch this new episode of "The Legend of Korra" on my iPhone!

Everyone: WHAT! LET ME SEE!

Teijo: She's amazing!

Tevin: I still think she's a tranny.

Breana: Of course you'd think that Tev~

*Chattering begins to start up*

Lucy: SHUT IT AND GET TO BED PEOPLE! Dx

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Ahhh, great story right? Hope you enjoyed it xD.**

**The next chapter will be released soon, when I'm not busy I'll make it soon. ^^**

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews would be great as well.**


	2. Ch 2 Triumphs fail a lot

**Here's the Next Chapter.**

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait, was busy with other things. **

**Anyway, enjoy reading~**

* * *

_Last time the evil team of Magnus, Amy Rose, Marth, and Eve Code Nemesis all infiltrated the Guild Hall of FAIL TAIL. Succeeding in their capturing of LAURA, The evil team now lies upon the Island of Tenrou, hoping our heroes fall for an obvious but yet corny trap. They probably will fall for their stupid trap, who knows? Worse Heroes in the existence of heroes? -Teijo_

Lucy(Sleeping): Hmm Natsu... d-don't set my kitchen on fire. *Falls out of bed into Jazz's Lap*

Lucy: Wh-What?!

Jazz: Hi ^w^...

Lucy: Wh-What are you doing?

Jazz: Uhhh... playing the game?

Lucy: Where's everyone at right now? Dx

Erza: Fear not Lucy, they're just in your kitchen cooking breakfast. *sips Tea*

Lucy: WHAT?!

*In the Kitchen*

Breana: Omg, like can someone get the eggs? They're burning again

BlueBlade: Don't worry I got them D:

Sync: Don't burn yourself dude.

Jenny: Alright~ I got the Orange Juice :D

Ursula: Can someone get the Turkey Baken?

Sarah: Tevin get the Baken.

Tevin: Umm... no~

Teijo: I gots it! :D

Amy-Chan: Alright, great we're almost set to feist, Zelda? Table?

Zelda: On it. *Sets up Large table with Caster Magic*

Link: Yeah, you go gurl! :0

Trilink: I'll get the others ^-^

*The others walk in to see the spread of the table layered out with breakfast gourmets*

Lucy: How did you guys get the table large enough to fit through the dining room?

Zelda: "Magic" *Wavers Hand*

Erza: Lets dig in team!

Everyone: Yeah! Lets!

SFX: Food Eating, Napkins Wavering, Spoons, Knives, and Forks clinging, etc.

Jenny: Isn't this food amazing guys? ^-^

Jazz: I'll say TwT

Mia: It's ok... I guess.

Breana: Oh Mia...

Erza: Ahh, everything's just peachy, right?

Tevin: Ngh... Teijo let go! I said I wanted the last pancake!

Teijo: Neva! It's mine you stupid boy! D:

Ursula: Tevin you idiot! Quit arguing over something dumb!

Sync: *Mumbles* as if they'd listen to you

*Pancake flies and hits Erza's face*

Erza: I see... so that's how it is... BREAKFAST BUFFET FIGHT!

Lucy: Wait... WHAT? xD

Natsu: Oh yeah! *Hurls food at Zelda*

Zelda: Natsu! You ass! *Reverses*

*Everyone starts chucking food at each other because Erza made it ok*

Jenny: *Dodges* Omg, that was close *Gets hit by a bacon*

Jazz: So muchhh fun ^w^

Trilink: Oh noez, not the chaos again~ V~V *Hides under table*

BlueBlade: Teijy look out! D:

Teijo: W-wut? *Pancake splat*

Happy: Haha! Poor Teijo!

Link: Take this Breana! :0 *Throws egg*

Breana: *Catches*...no... just no.

Amy-Chan: *Throws chunks of Baken at Sync* Yesh! On the spot! :D

Sync: ...

Sarah: I'm not stopping this. *Walks out*

Lucy: Staph! You guys are ruining everything! Again!

Mia: Wtf? I finally f***ing make something for this crappy team and it gets thrown every f***ing where?

Breana: For once, I agree with you Mia

Tevin: Yeah, me as well~

Ursula: B*tch Stfu~

*Shortly after breakfast*

Lucy: Ahhh, now that we've cleaned up everything. It's now officially ok to say, NO MORE MEALS IN MY HOUSE! Dx

Everyone: We're sorry Lucyyyyy~

Erza: Now that that's been settled, team... LET'S ALL GET READY TO VENTURE FORTH TO TENROU ISLAND TO RESCUE LAURA!

Everyone: Yeah! Let's!

*Meanwhile on Tenrou Island*

Natsu: Alright! We made it here! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! *Bursts Fire*

Happy: Yeah! We're gonna save the day! ^_-

Amy-Chan: Umm... where do we even need to go to find Magnus's team?

BlueBlade: Oh... good question Amy.

Breana: She's right, this Island looks way bigger up close then from afar.

Erza: Hmmm... here's the plan... we'll all search off into different routes, made out of team's of 4. Zelda, would you do the honor of using a little fortune magic?

Zelda: Leave it to me~ *Swish Swish Swish*... alright, here are the team match-ups.

* * *

_Team 1: Sync, Jazz, Link, Happy, and Ursula~_

Jazz: Aww yeah TwT

Sync: Huh... weird selection '~'

Happy: Ayeee, I can't be with Natsu D:

Link: This team already screams awesome :0

Ursula: Why am I the only girl on the team?

* * *

_Team 2: Lucy, Teijo, Trilink, Jenny, and BlueBlade_

BlueBlade: D:

Teijo: Why the face? Our team is boss! :D

Trilink: I-I hope we can do this! V~V

Lucy: Teijo, wth are you saying? This is like the baby squad! Dx

Jenny: Lucy you're just as old as we are D:

* * *

_Team 3: Erza, Breana, Sasuke, Tevin, and me, Zelda._

Zelda: Alright, this is our team.

Tevin: Whyyy do I have to be on a TEAM? I can function ALONE.

Breana: Tevin, for once, just go with the flow~

Sasuke: Humph...

Erza: Fantastic! Let's do our best team!

* * *

_And lastly, Team 4: Sarah, Sakura, Natsu, Mia, and Amy-Chan_

Sarah: We'll do it right guys *thumbs up*

Natsu: OH YEAHHHH! I'M FIRED UPPPPP!

Sakura: Nooo, I can't be with Sasuke-Kun *^*

Mia: Ugh... worse team everrrrr.

Amy-Chan: I know Mia! I wanted to be with Syncy D:

* * *

Erza: Great work on the randomizing selection Zelda!

Zelda: Ohh, It was nothing~ *Sips Tea*

Erza: And with that being said, It's time to move out team! Spread out! Let's complete our mission!

Everyone: Yeah! Let's! *Teams split off into separate directions on the Island*

_Upon parting ways to find Team Magnus's team and Laura, our heroes venture far and beyond the terrains of Tenrou Island, scouting, going through a bunch of dangerous hazards, walking across already broken bridges, getting their nails dirty, and saying "this is so stupid" every 5 mins, only soon to notice that their team splitting would soon to be futile from the get-go. (Kinda)_

*Meanwhile at the top of the Island*

Magnus: Bwahahahaha! Our plan is perfectly executing accordingly~

Marth: I... guess?

Amy: What do you mean by, "I guess"

Marth: Well, I know when I went away from this spot awhile ago to spy on the enemy's plans, I also saw Erza's team split off into 4 different groups into 4 different directions. However, the traps we've laid for them throughout the Island don't seem to be coming into fruition.

Amy: What? Like that's ridiculous! Eve's nasod traps should've dealt with them by now!

Magnus: Eve, you did remember to set the traps, right?

Eve: As Eve has explained before, Eve's code Nemesis or any of my other units were NOT solely designed to create any type of mechanical barrier/enemy capturing weaponry that would or were to remotely halt any type of intruder. Hasn't Eve also mentioned she was not built for combating as well? despite being the Queen of Nasods? It's all in Eve's hidden code classes.

Amy: So basically, we're screwed...

Eve: Precise, though Eve is not sure what emotion you're trying to display, humans can be so complex sometimes...

Marth: Yeahhhh... well, I'm just gonna-

*BOOMMMM*

Magnus: WHAT THE HELL!

Amy: They've found us! Great! Thanks a lot EVE!

Erza: WE HAVE ARRIVED! FEAR NOT LAURA! WE'RE HERE TO ENSURE YOUR RESCUE!

Laura: Yay! Omg I'm so glad you guys came...! No Homo! (Came)

Lucy: Whew... finally, nothing bad happened to me on the way up here~ xD

Teijo: Don't Jynx it Luce. :[

Breana: Wait... how did we all arrive here at the same time?

Trilink: Oh, that is a great question '~'...

Zelda: I guess my fortune magic wasn't needed after all~ ^_^'

Tevin: WHAT?! So I had to travel up here with PEOPLE when I didn't even need to? Ughhh...

Ursula: Boy... it's not the end of the world.

Amy-Chan: I'll say. Tevin try to be more flowing like Syncy over here~

Sync:...

Sasuke: Humph... you losers, if you guys haven't forgotten, we're still on a mission here?

Jazz: Don't have to tell me twice or once, I'm ready~ *Takes out sword*

Amy: Humph... as if you guys could defeat us~

Marth: Don't underestimate our power please~ *Waves hair*

Erza: Team let's get ready to fight! CHARGEEEE!

*Everyone Charges*

Magnus: "Mortal Eruption Blow"!

Amy: "Crescent Hammer Impact"!

Marth: "Dancing Dragon Blades"!

Eve: "Atomic Blaster"!

*Everyone gets knocked back because they suck*~

Link: Ugh... that's gonna hurt in the morning.

Jazz: Ok... now I'm pissed. TwT

BlueBlade: What'll we do? They're too strong for us! D:

Jenny: He's right, it's hopeless!

Erza: Alright, 1. BlueBlade, stop using that emoticon, and 2. We can't give up now! We have to preserver! With our combined strength I'm certain it'll lead us to victory. Let's give it our all!

Everyone: YEAH!

_After 20 mins of endlessly fighting against the oh so "Bad Team"... our heroes still haven't even progressed in terms of damaging, let alone even laying a finger on them, LET... ALONE out-numbering Magnus's team by 16. I'm certain that everyone can now agree with me that this is the worst team ever in the history of fictional teams... and it's me, the narrator's fault._

Sasuke: Gah... huff...

Sakura: Sasuke, are you ok? D=

Sync: That power of their's though...

Teijo: Yeah... they're good. ~

Sarah: Guys... we need a plan.

Happy: Aye~ Sarah's right.

Mia: Are you all that f***ing blind? Ok, here's the plan... I deal with them myself. *Start's to walk over*

Breana: *Stops Mia* Any OTHER idea's guys?

Tevin: Well... we could use Natsu as bait?

Link: Ohhh! Nice idea Tev! =D

Tevin: ehe, well... they don't call me an expertise for nothing~ *Try's to do Marth's hair-flip but fails*

*Zelda slaps link and Ursula slaps Tevin*

Erza: No... wait. I think Tevin might actually be right.

Everyone: HE IS?

Tevin: I am?

Erza: Yes, since Natsu is reckless, he'll surely attract a lot of attention to them with this next combination.

Natsu: Alright! I'm ready and FIRED UP!

Magnus: So Erza... do you guys give up, or what?

Erza: Magnus... your team is indeed strong, I'll give you that. But... can you... THINK FAST!? *Launches Natsu at about 120 mph*

Magnus: Wh- WHAT?!

Natsu: FIREEEE DRAGONNNN!

Amy: Damn! Why are you guys just standing there like that? He's gonna free Laura!

Marth: Ugh... oh no! What'll we *gasp*

Eve: Uhhh..

*Erza's team all attack at once freeing Laura*

Jenny: Yeah! We did it!

Natsu: Heh! I'm awesome! Right Sasuke?

Sasuke: Tch, whatever, I could've done that.

Magnus: NOOOO! DAMNIT ALL!

Erza: Now, team, let's finish them with our finishers!

Everyone: LET'S!

*Everyone uses their finishers and sends team Magnus flying off, but I won't list them again because I'm lazy*

Marth: Looks like team Magnus is blasting off aga-

Amy: No Marth... just... just no.

Magnus: I knew I should've picked a better team -_-...

Eve: For once, Eve complies.

*Ding*

Erza: We did it! Victory is ours everyone!

Everyone: YEAH! WE DID IT!

Jenny: Welcome back Laura ^_^.

Link: Yeah Nora, we're glad you're back. :D

Zelda: Link... just... *sigh*

Laura: It's Laura, and it's great to be back. No Homo :p

Erza: C'mon team! Let's head back to the guild for another glorious victory party!

*Meanwhile back at the guild*

Mira-Jane: Oh my, so nothing bad happened while you went to Tenrou?

Lucy: Yep! I just hope my luck starts being more commonly good from now o-

Natsu: Hey Luce...

Lucy: WHAT!

Natsu: Me, Happy, and Jazz went to your house to get your celestial spirit keys, and uh..

Lucy: And uh what? Did you guys get them?

Jazz: Yeah we did, but Happy accidentally dropped Aquarius's key in some Water and summoned her by accident. TwT...

Happy: So now your house is flooded :D

Lucy: xD... Oh wow. Well it was good while it lasted. xD

Sakura: Umm... Sasuke? Would you like to dance this time? ^^

Sasuke: Tch... fine. If it'll get you to leave me alone later.

Sakura: Yay! ^^

Sync: Yeah! I win!

Jenny: Aww, no fair! I never winnn. D:

BlueBlade: Wow! Someone winning other than Teijy :D

Teijo: Hey~ :[

Tevin: Thank God, I was a little sick and tired of seeing Teijo cheat every round.

Teijo: Tevin, do yourself a favor and please just walk out the guild for no reason :D

Tevin: No u!

Teijo: Nu! U! :[

Trilink: Staph itttt! we're suppose to be having a party V~V

Blueblade: Ikr! D:

Sync: BB... that face

Link: Well, we still all know who the best is right? me of courseee :D

Zelda: Ugh... I really do hope you're not in the next story Link...

Ursula: *sigh*... boys

Amy-chan: You said it gurl~ *High Fives*

Erza: Shhh... guys. Gajeel is about to do Karaoke again.

Everyone: WHAT!

BlueBlade: But but... whyyyyy? D:

Breana: I agree how did he get picked again?

Tevin: Yeah, and didn't Ursula say she was going to enter in as well?

Ursula: Well, I did put myself in the drawing. But of course since I was elimeselimeselimeselimes... what the.

Teijo: *Plays Ursula on a tape recorder App*.. Aha, this is too funny :D

Ursula: *Snatches away*... stop it -.-

Zelda: Shhh... it's starting.

Breana: Oh no...

Gajeel: Hellllooo Magnolia! Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild! I'm gonna be singing another karaoke song for you guys, and my choice is...  
FINAL NIGHT BY BENTLEY JONES!

Audience: "Booo! noooo! You're terrible! MY cat is better than youuuuu!"

Gajeel: *Starts Singing*. *Hmm, yeah... I KNOW YOU KNOW, I KNOW WHAT YA DID. YEAH I FOUND OUTTTTT, SO GRATEFUL, SO GRATEFUL. YOU KNOW I KNOW! YOU KNOW THAT IT'S TRUE! SHED IT DOWN NOW THROW IT INNNNN*

*Everyone in the guild starts booing and screaming 50x worse because Gajeel apparently doesn't realize his vocal cords are the beginning of humanities demise*

Breana: UGHHH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Lucy: WHY DO ALL THE WEIRD STUFF ALWAYS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO MEEE? xD

Link: SUCH A BEAUTIFUL VOICEEE! :D

*Everyone starts to faint due to eardrum damage... I think*

Mia: *sigh*... This really is the most stupidest day I've ever had. *Flips open phone to read Fan-fiction*

~Fin

* * *

**And... that's that. *Brushes hands***

**I hope you all enjoyed reading my crossover, despite it being insanely weird! :D**

**Review if you'd like to~ ^.^**


End file.
